Becoming Boyfriends
by gapanda
Summary: This is the story of how Itachi and Sasuke became boyfriends


okay people i am so sorry that i have'nt writen anything in a long time and to make up for it im posting this story and the first chapter of another which i will finish since i have it all writen out. now plz read and review even if its a hatefull comment. i need to get back in the flow of writing

* * *

It all started at a sleep over. that my younger brother and I were haveing with some friends in my room. Well to be honest my feelings for my younger brother started long before than. Yes my younger brother Sasuke. He was 12 and I 14. At the time he was really sexualy naive. I mean he knew some things but well, there was some things he didnt know.

Anyway Sasuke, Kisame, Naruto, Deidara, Sasori, Kiba and me were in my room haveing a sleep over when Sasuke woke up casueing me to wake up. He was sweating and panting so i crawled over and asked if he was ok. He gulped and pushed his blanket off and pointed down. I looked to where he was pointing to see a hardon. I nodded and told him to follow me. Now before I continue I wolud like to say we are very close brothers. We tell each other everything and we hug and kiss each other. Not on the lips, just the forehead or check but let's keep going shall we? I lead him into his room and told him to lie down on the bed. He complied and laid down. I sat down and asked if he wanted me to take care of it. I could see he was embarresed by his hardon and I hoped this would help him. Plus I wanted to touch him beyhond what should be aloud. He eargly nodded and said yes.

I sat down in front of him and slowly pulled down his boxer's. He sighed feling his restrianing boxer's leave him. I firmly gripped him at the base and slowly started to stroke him. Every few pump's I would stop and rub the head. I loved every moan, gasp and every other noise comeing out of his mouth. I picked up the pace every cpuple pump's then stop and have him beg for me to keep going. the sexual tourture continued until we both knew he was close. I grabbed the base and squeezed. He moaned my name and came. I cleaned up while he tried to control his breathing. He pulled up his boxer's and we headed back to my room. we got back into our beds and tried to sleep. before we fell asleep I asked him who he dreamed about and I swore I heard him say 'you'.

The second event was when he was 13 and me, 15. he came to me asking what a blow job was. He told me that his friend Kiba said that he was getting the most amazing blow job ever when his mom woke him up for school. He said all the girls called hom a pervert and the boy's said way to go and cheered. He looked at me cutely and naively. I said I would tell him and we wen't to his room. We sat on his bed and he cuddled up. I asked if he wanted to know how a girl or guy get's a blow job. He said he wanted to know both so I started to explain about girls. I told him you had to use your tounge to pleasure them in their pussy. He blushed a bit but asked about guy's. I told him we got our dicks sucked on. that they were sucked, swallowed, licked and anything elsa you could do with your mouth. He still looked a little confused so I asked if he wanted me to show him.

He nodded so i told him to take his clothes off and to relax and lay down. He did as he was told and i got into a position comfortable for us both and started. i licked the head and he gasped growing hard. i kept licking and sucking the head until he was fully hard before takeing him whole. He moaned my name and bucked his hips. I sucked and licked while also swallowing the head in the back of my thorat. I would sometimes scrape my teeth gently agianst his skin sending pleasure up and dpwn his body. It wasnt to long after that he arched into my mouth and came. I swallowed his cum first before pulling my mouth off of his dick. I looked up panting to see him sweating and panting and he was griping the bedsheets so hard his knuckles turned white. I kisses his inner thigh to try and calm him. It seemed to work because he relaxed his knuckles. I laid down next to him and we cuddled until he calmed down. He put his clothes back on and cuddled with me again. when he fell asleep I went into my room to take vare of the hardon that thankfully he didnt notice.

The next event was when he was 14 and I 16. He came up to me when I was in my room and he asked for my help. I asked for what and he said he wanted to learn how to kiss. I felt shock for a second before a smile quickly spread on my face. I told him I would help him learn and got started. I slowly leaned in while caressing his face. I stoped with our lips an inch apart. I looked at his beautiful face. He's eyes were helf closed with them glazed over in lust. I swiftly closed the space between us. I slowly moved my lips agianst his and he nervously coped my actions. I licked his bottom lip begging for entrance. He opened his mouth once he found out what i was asking. I quickly thrust my tounge into his mouth practicly down his throat. i tasted everything in his mouth. His teeth, his tounge, everything. i snaked my tounge around his trying to get him to join in. he nervously responed, tasteing me. i soon battled his tounge for dominace in the kiss. i easily won. i pulled him into my lap and unzipped his pants. he moaned into my mouth as i stroaked him. we broke apart for air while i still stroaked him, makeing him gasp and moan. i squeezed him whenever he moaned my name makeing him moan louder. he tangled his hands in my hair and pulled me toward him for another kiss. our tounges danced in forebidden passion. he moaned loudly into my mouth as he came into my hand.

we broke apart and i licked the cum off my hand. suddenly sasuke pushed me down on my bed and leaned above me with his arms on either side of my head for balance. i clearly remember exactly what he said. he said "Itacih i love you, I love you more then a brother should and i cant help it. i love you so much and i want to be yours." those were his exact words. i said i loved him and i wanted him to be mine also. we were officaly boyfriends that night.

the last event or whatever was a couple months after we became boyfriends. the only people who knew about us were our friends. we couldnt tell our parents about us for obvious reasons. we were siting in my room kissing when sasuke pulled away with an inocent look on his fae. i asked him what he was thinking. instead of answearing he pushed me down onto my bed and climbed on top. he kissed me slowly and i licked his bottom lip begging for entrance. he smiled and deinied me. i whimpered and he laughed into the kiss. he pulled back and looked at me with lust filled eyes and i was starting to feel his hardon. what he said next shocked me. he said he was tired of only dreaming about being fucked by me. he said he was ready to move foreward and that he wanted me to screw him. i laid there shocked before the image of me screwing him poped in my head. i moaned as i became hard at the image and thinking of how tight he was going to be.

he smiled lustfully and leaned down. the kiss was messy and lustful as we grinded our hips toghter looking for friction. i fliped us so i was ontop and broke apart kissing down to kis neck. i found his pulse and sucked. after i was satisfied with the mark i sat up and got rid of my shirt and his hoodie and tank top. i laid him back down and made my way down again. when i got to his nipples i teased the left one with my mouth while my hand played with the right. sasuke monaed my name breathily and gripped the sheets harder. i switched and he arched groaning. we grinded our hips harder and i kept going lower. i stoped at the hem of his pants and glared at the offending piece of clothing. i quickly removed his pants and boxers. i kissed the base of his cock and made my way up to the head. i engulfed the head and sucked. i licked and sucked the head while my hand played with his balls. sasuke tangled his hands into my hair and arched his dick into my mouth, moaning my name. i then took him whole while sucking and swallowing as hard as i could he was makeing sweet noises. he was calling my name, groaning and panting. he bucked his hips a couple times even though i held him down. he arched into my mouth and came while almost screaming my name. i swallowed his cum before siting up so i could get my pants off.

i poistioned myself at his entrance before slowly pushing in. i probably should have prepared him but i didnt think about it at the time. when i was fully in i grunted feeling how tight he was. i almost came right then and there. i waited for him to adjust before moveing. we started out slow before getting board and moveing faster and harder. when i got faster sasuke groaned and arched moaning something along the lines of 'oh god itachi'. i was trying to find the spot that would make him scream. i brushed against his spot and his eyes widened and he screamed " right there! oh god there itachi!." i moved so i could hit the spot easier then i started ponding into that spot. he jerked and squirmed with incredable plasure. he would arch his back and moan before falling back on the bed and jerk. he did that a couple times before he would just grip the bedsheets moaning and screaming while jerking once in awhile. i fucked him harder into the bed moaning once in awhile. i felt his hot tight ass get tighter as he came all over our stomaches. i yelled "oh fuck." before ponding into him as hard as i could but came only a couple thrusts later. panting i pulled out and laid next to him. he cudled up to me and we just relaxed comeing down from the orgasim. then sasuke kissed me and we said goodnight.

me and sasuke have beem through a lot but here we are year's later and happily toghter. and there's not a day i regreat ever getting involed with my brother.

* * *

so thats that lol if anybody can find spelling mistakes plz tell me. i will write the first chapter of another story of mine today as well. its a kingdom hearts story if anyone is interested in it. plz review!


End file.
